charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Donovan
Miss Donovan is a Witch possessing no known powers, although was taught how to Astral Project by her fellow colleague, Mrs. Winterbourne. She is the librarian at Magic School, although she later applied for the position of Literature Professor, which was taken by Drake de Mon. ::Miss Donovan was portrayed by Ann Cusack History Past Miss Donovan was born a Witch with unknown powers, although she was highly interested in literature and books. At some time in her life, she became the Librarian at Magic School and was in charge of the Magic School library, although it was likely that she first applied for, or was interested in, the position of Literature Professor. While there, Miss Donovan was, at some point, told how to Astral Project by Mrs. Winterbourne. The Death of Mr. Monkeyshines One day, Miss Donovan began to argue with the Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, who claims that a great deal of the Library’s books are politically incorrect. The Headmistress, Paige Matthews, sided with Miss Donovan and concluded that Mr. Monkeyshines hadn’t read any of the books. Later that day, Miss Donovan found the Professor shot dead in the library with a book entitled; Crossed Double-Crossed. She was made a suspect, however, by Paige and her hands were tested by Agent Kyle Brody, who concluded that she had not shot Mr. Monkeyshines. Miss Donovan then remembered that a witch named Eddie Mullen once shot his brother in the School, before vanishing mysteriously. Once Miss Donovan had shown Paige and Agent Brody the book by Mr. Monkeyshines’ side, they opened it and were sucked in. Miss Donovan didn’t witness this, however, as she left just before. When Piper and Phoebe Halliwell came to the School in search of Paige, Miss Donovan noticed that the book had been moved. The Halliwells then picked up the book, but didn’t open it, as Phoebe’s premonition warned them not to. Miss Donovan then left and returned to her library matters. The Arrival of Drake de Mon Not long after, Miss Donovan applied for the role of Literature Professor, and was interviewed by Paige, who was impressed. Suddenly, a man on a motorcycle portal-ed in. He skidded to a stop, breaking a table, and revealed that he also wanted to apply for the job. Miss Donovan was furious, and even more so when the man, called Drake de Mon, shows an impressive knowledge of literature and revealed himself to be an ex-demon. Later that day, she was kidnapped by a sorcerer who planned to lure Drake to him. In order to be freed, she Astral Projected herself into the Halliwell Manor’s attic and told the Charmed Ones what had happened. Miss Donovan was soon rescued by Paige, who had scried for her, and she was taken back to Magic School where Paige made Drake the Literature Professor. However, Drake then made Miss Donovan his assistant, which delighted her. The Abandonment of Magic School Paige soon left the School and Leo Wyatt became the Headmaster. Since Drake was now dead, it was likely that Miss Donovan finally became the Literature Professor. However, when the demon Zankou managed to penetrate Magic School’s defences, Miss Donovan, the rest of the staff and the pupils were forced to evacuate the School, and demon’s soon took over. Over a year later, the School was reclaimed and Leo reinstated as the Headmaster, and it is likely that Miss Donovan returned too. Powers and Abilities Miss Donovan’s powers remain a mystery, although she had been taught how to Astral Project by Mrs. Winterbourne, the Nursery Professor. Miss Donovan also displayed a vast knowledge of literature and was only narrowly beaten to the post of Literature Professor by Drake de Mon, who made her his assistant. As a Witch it can also be assumed that she can cast spells, brew potions and scry. donovanpower.jpg|Miss Donovan... donovan 2.jpg|...astrals out... donovan 3.jpg|... donovan 4.jpg|...back into her body. donovan 5.jpg|The power clearly drains her of energy. Appearances Miss Donovan has appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Charmed Noir :Carpe Demon Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Professors Category:Witches